bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue Vicious Bee
This page is for the version of Vicious Bee that has gone rogue. For the tamed version, see Vicious Bee. Rogue Vicious Bee is a mini-boss mob added in the 9/10/18 update that can spawn in Clover, Spider, Cactus, Rose, or Mountain Top field. The Vicious Bee seems to spawn more often during the night cycle. You can tell if a Vicious Bee spawned if you hear a spike sound. You can also find it hiding inside a field with a small spike sticking out; it will give assault immediately if a player nears it's spike. You will receive a notification when a Vicious Bee attacks a player via a server-wide message, "⚠ Vicious bee is attacking (user) in (field name)! ⚠". Vicious Bee attacks players using spikes that stick out of the ground. It has two attack patterns - tracking and attacking randomly. The higher level the bee is, the greater the number of spikes summoned is. Red circles show where a spike is about to appear. It's spikes will do damage to approximately 1/4 of the player's health (with damage reduction). On defeat, Vicious Bee drops stingers and honey. Bees gain 50 bond plus an additional 50 for every level of Vicious Bee above 2. Stingers are awarded as long as you help damage the bee, even if you stop before It is fully defeated, and/or if you get killed. The amount of honey rewarded is based on the total damage you dealt with the bee. The number of stingers depends on the level of the bee: a higher-level bee drops more stingers. * Level 1-3 (Clover, Spider) = 1 Stinger * Level 4-6 (Cactus, Rose) = 2 Stingers * Level 7-8 (Mountain Top) = 3 Stingers Collect 250 stingers to tame Vicious Bee and add it to your hive. Gallery F8110FFF-2695-4A13-A07A-D62817E95C90.jpeg|Random Spike attack pattern 14F8DA90-9B5F-4745-AB06-AEFA9BF73E07.jpeg|Spike in a Field 0CE37493-612A-4262-815B-8EC884EE9E16.jpeg|Tracking Spike pattern C314EC10-E165-406A-B650-6689EF752ED3.jpeg|Examples of rewards from Vicious Bee 9D504141-0361-4F32-93A7-F0314A25E8BE.jpeg|A Spike in the Cactus field spikeonmountaintopfield.png|A Spike in Mountain Top Field ViciousBee!Wanted!Sign.png|"⚠️ Wanted ⚠️" Vicious Bee Sign spikeoncloverfield.png|A Spike in Clover Field 2018-09-16 (7).png|Level 8 Vicious Bee Attacking In a patch with an epic Sprout During Honeystorm 3708D50A-9114-4692-91B8-F4D4765B4634.jpeg|Hovering spike outside Field spike.PNG|On Clover Field, spike's bottom is visible from King Beetle's Lair. Trivia * Upon defeat the player will receive a message with the following layout: �� Vicious Bee has been defeated! �� * Vicious Bee is the only mini-boss and mob that is a bee in the game. * Vicious Bee is the only current "mob" in the game that has a unique attack behavior instead of the usual "approaching the player to inflict damage" shared across almost all mobs. * If nobody is in it's attack range after a short period of time, it will despawn with the message. "Vicious Bee has left..." * Vicious Bee's wings show what level it is, just like the other bees. * Like the Seedling, players can team up to defeat it and the stingers will also be rewarded to the players who fought the bee. * Vicious Bee and Ants are the only mobs that do not give battle points when defeated. * Vicious Bee drops the most honey out of every boss in the game when it is level 3 above. * If you go outside of the field while it is using it's tracking attack and the spike shoots up, the base of the spike will be hovering in the air. * The highest level that a Vicious Bee can be is 8, and can only be found in the Mountain Top Field. * When Vicious bee's "inactive" spike is on Clover Field, its base is visible from the King Beetle Lair. Touching the base will engage combat against Vicious Bee. * There is a glitch that when Rogue Vicious Bee is attacking you in the Mountain Top Field, the impale from Rogue Vicious Bee can kill Top Bear. * When Vicious Bee is in tracking mode, it will actually be facing the spike location. If more than one player is fighting Vicious Bee, it will be facing a random spike. * Vicious Bee is the only boss that does not have a consistent respawn time as the spike spawn is random. Category:Mobs Category:Bees Category:Bosses